Die Verlorenen
by Fayet
Summary: Nicht alle können gerettet werden.. und nicht alle Entscheidungen sind richtig..Komplett! ( Sorry.. ihr wisst schon.. ) Alle Charas gehören J.K.R, ich verdiene leider kein Geld, freue mich aber trotzdem über Reviews.. :)
1. 1 I Regen

Es schmerzt. Es schmerzt jedesmal, aber diesmal ist es nicht nur der körperliche Schmerz, der mir zusetzt. Diesmal ist es auch der Seelische, wie jedesmal, wenn wir wieder einen Schüler verlieren. Es ist das Gefühl, wieder einmal versagt zu haben, das schmerzt. Auch wenn alle sagen, das es nicht meine Schuld sein kann, das es die Schuld ihrer und die Schuld der Eltern war, das sie zur dunklen Seite gehen, zu sehen wie einem meiner Slytherins das schwarze Mal eingebrannt wird. Es schmerzt, es einbrennen zu müssen. Die Überraschung auf ihren Gesichter, wenn sie erkennen, das ich, ihr langjähriger Vertrauter und alter Hauslehrer, ein Death Eeater bin.. zumindestens äußerlich. Ich hasse es. Sehen zu müssen, wie sie den größten Fehler ihres Lebens begehen und sie nicht daran hindern zu können. Ich hasse es.  
  
Heute ist wieder so ein Tag, an dem wir jemanden verlieren werden. Voldemort hat mir angekündigt, das es heute einen neues Mitglied geben wird, das es 'Nachschub' geben wird. Das ich stolz auf ihn sein werde. Wäre ich gläubig, ich würde beten. Flehen. Gott, lass es nicht zu. Aber ich bin Atheist. Ich flehe ihren Geist an. Siehst du nicht, welchen Fehler du machen wirst? Flieh, noch kannst du. Begehe Selbstmord, mach irgendwas - aber tu das nicht. Lass es. Es ist dein Ende. Dumkopf, sieh mich an. Was ist aus mir geworden? Ich habe das selbe geglaubt wie du. Manch Fehler können tödlich sein. Für Seele und Verstand.  
  
Schon heute morgen war ich nervös. Wer wird es diesmal sein? Ein ehemaliger? Ein Schüler, das noch auf die Schule geht? Manchmal gelingt es Voldemort, sie direkt am Ende ihrer Schulzeit zu rekrutieren. Manchmal wechseln sie sogar schon früher. Dann haben wir verloren. Unweigerlich.  
  
Den ganzen Tag war ich wie auf Kohlen. Sogar den Schülern muss das aufgefallen sein, es war unübermerkbar. Longbottom hat seinen Kessel explodieren lassen, wie immer, aber mehr als 10 Punkte habe ich nicht abgezogen. Wird er irgendwann..? Ich hoffe nicht. Eigentlich ein intelligenter Junge, aber zu sehr in sich verkrochen. Irgendwann wird er explodieren. Dann wird das geschehen, worauf ich seit fünf Jahren warte. Hoffentlich.  
  
Und jetzt? Es ist Abend geworden. Lange kann es nicht mehr dauern, dann wird der seelische Schmerz durch den körperlichen komplettiert. Ich sitze bei Albus in seinem Wohnzimmer, bei einer Tasse schwarzen Tee. Ich warte. Er wartet. Man könnte sagen, das wir im Duett warten. Eigentlich ist es lächerlich. Ich sitze hier, lasse meinen Blick ständig von der Uhr auf meinen Arm schweifen, und warte. Lächerlich. Komplett. Albus sitzt nur da und beobachtet mich. Lächelnd. Aber auch er ist nervös, alle sind es. Minerva McGonagall vielleicht weniger.. welcher ihrer sauberen Gryffindors wird schon die Seite wechseln? Sie soll sich nicht zu sicher sein. Es sind auch schon ihre Schüler gewechselt. Zugegeben, die meisten, die die Seite wechseln, sind Slytherins. Verdammt, es ist eben so. Ich bin ja auch ein Slyhterins. Einmal Slytherin, für immer Slytherin. Manches kann man ändern. Sein Schicksal nicht. Oder doch?  
  
Mit einem klirren lasse ich die Teetasse fallen, vor Schreck. Der stechende Schmerz in einem Arm kriecht langsam in meinen Kopf, verbreitet sich. Es ist soweit. Albus ist beim ersten Klirren erschrocken zusammen gezuckt. Er war genauso in Gedanken wie ich. Stumm stehe ich auf, er ebenfalls. Kurz drückt er meine Hand, dann verlasse ich seine Räume. Laufe durch das dunkle, leere und stille Schloss. Minerva begegnet mir, sie ist auf ihrem Kontrollgang. Sie nickt mir zu, aufmunternd. Viel nützt es nicht. Ich eile aus dem großen Schlossportal, laufe über das Gelände, dem Wald entgegen. Von ferne sehe ich Hagrids großen Schatten. Er bewacht den Waldrand. Schließlich appariere ich mittem im Wald, gespannt voller Erwartungen und Angst, wen wir heute verlieren werden.Es hat zu Regnen begonnen.  
  
-_-_-  
  
4.10.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	2. 2 II Kälte

Ich appariere in einem dunklen Saal. Ich bin einer der letzten, wie immer. Seltsamerweise ist Voldemort tolerant, was meine zeitliche Verzögerund betrifft. Anscheinend hat er immer noch Verwendung für mich.  
  
Die schwarzen Gestalten, genau wie ich in dicke, schwarze Umhänge mit weiten Kapuzen gehüllt und hinter Masken und Handschuhen verborgen, stehen in einem weiten Kreis. Unwillkürlicher wandern Worte wie 'Kreis der Verdammten' durch meinen Kopf, während ich meinen Platz im Kreis einnehme. Da ich einer von Voldemorts engeren Vertrauten bin, stehe ich sehr nahe neben dem großen Thron, der noch leer ist. Dann wird es auf einmal eiskalt im Saal und Voldemort appariert. Wirklich, er ist ein Freund großer Auftritte. Es fehlt nur noch der schwarz Rauch. Lächerlich. Gefährlich lächerlich.  
  
"Meine Freunde.. meine treuen Untergebenen..wie ich sehe, ist der Kreis geschlossen. Alle sind da.. welche Freude. Wir werden heute zwei neue Mitglieder in unseren Kreis aufnehmen.."  
  
Der Kreis öffnet sich etwas und zwei kleinere Gestalten treten hinein. Sie sind unmaskiert - die Maske werden sie erst aufsetzen, nachdem man ihnen das schwarze Mal eingebrannt hat. Sie halten die Köpfe gesenkt, so das ich ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen kann. Beide treten sie vor den Thron und fallen dann auf die Knie. Sie küssen den Saum von Voldemorts weiter Robe und rutschen dann auf den Knien zurück, in die Mitte des Kreises. Voldemort schaut sie mit leuchtenden Augen an. Anscheind sind sie ihm etwas wert. Gegenüber von mir steht Malfoy Senior, ich erkenne ihn an der kunstvoll verzierten Robe, dieselbe übrigens, die ich trage - zu meiner Schande... Voldemort hat sie uns 'geschenkt', als Dank für einen gelungen Auftrag. Noch hat er keine größere Gegenleistung gefordert. Aber was nicht ist, kann noch werden. Lucius, mein alter Peiniger - pardon, 'Freund' - freut sich über die neuen Mitglieder. Näher zur Macht, näher zum Sieg..  
  
"Giftmischer!"  
  
Ich schrecke hoch, wie immer, wenn Voldemort mich anspricht. Eine Stimme wie Reibeisen, so gefährlich.. Ich trete vor, knie kurz nieder.  
  
"Da es ehemalige Hogwartsschüler sind, steht dir die Ehre zu, ihnen mein Mal einzubrennen."  
  
Ich senke nickend den Kopf. Wie ich ihn verabscheue.  
  
"Danke, mein Lord."  
  
Ich stehe wieder auf, drehe mich um. Die beiden Jungen stehen auf, direkt vor mir. Einer der niedrigeren Death Eater reicht mir einen Kelch, gefüllt mit einer dampfenden, roten Flüssigkeit. Ein Betäubungsmittel, das den, der es Trinkt wie unter eine leichte Narkose stellt. Man wird müde, spürt aber weniger Schmerz und vor allem - man wird mehr oder weniger willenlos. Mein Meisterwerk. Schande über mich.  
  
Ich hebe den Kelch kurz über meinen Kopf, reiche ihn dann dem vor mir stehenden Jungen. Er schaut mit direkt in die Augen, nimmt dann den Kelch und trinkt. Sanftes Grauen kriecht durch meine Adern, als ich ihn erkenne. Er hat letzten Sommer Hogwarts verlassen, nachdem er einen sehr guten Abschluss gemacht hat. Ein Slytherin. Ein sehr intelligenter Slytherin.Verdammt. Ich hatte so sehr gehofft, das er es schafft. Das er seinen Eltern widerstehen kann und seinen eigenen Weg gehen wird. Das er mit der Schwärze in sich selbst fertig werden könnte. Er hat verloren.  
  
Der zweite Junge zittert ein wenig. Er hat Angst, ich spüre es. Auch er nimmt den Kelch, trinkt, reicht ihn mir zurück. Es dauert allerdings eine weile, bis ich ihn erkenne. In mir staut sich das Verlangen danach auf, zynisch zu lachen. Oder wenigstens zu schnauben. Aber ich bleibe still. Er wird noch früh genug erkennen, wie dumm es war. Es ist wieder einmal bewiesen, das nicht nur meine Schüler dem dunklen Lord zuneigen. Es gibt auch schwarze Gryffindors.  
  
Ich warte einige Minuten, bis der Trank wirkt. Die Augen der Jungen werden etwas glasig, sie schwanken leicht. Schließlich drehe ich mich zu Voldemort um. Er nickt mir zu und vor mir in der Luft erscheint ein Dolch. Die lange Klingt blitzt im Licht der wenigen Fackeln kurz auf. Ich ergreife ihn, trete einen Schritt zurück. Das, was jetzt geschieht, muss schnell gehen. So schnell, das die Jungen erst begreifen werden, was geschehen ist, wenn es vorbei ist.  
  
Der erste Junge tritt vor, legt seinen linken Arm mit aufgerolltem Ärmel in meine ausgestreckte rechte Hand. Sanft fahre ich kurz mit der stumpfen Spitze der scharfen Klinge über die Haut und spüre, wie sich unter der Berührung des kalten Metalls eine Gänsehaut bildet. Ich hole tief Luft, seufze lautlos, schließe kurz die Augen. Wie ich diese Szenen immer hasse. Dann drehe ich den Dolch um, ritze ein Kreuz in den Arm, so tief, das Blut auf den Boden tropft, den schwarzen Mamor rot färbt. Schnell lege ich meine rechte Handfläche auf das Kreuz und drückte fest auf den Arm. Ich spüre, wie mein eigenes Mal aufglüht, schmerzt und wie die Woge von Energie durch meine Fingerspitzen auf den Arm des Jungen übertragen wird. Als der Junge dann endlich den Schmerz spürt und aufschreit, ist es schon vorbei. Das schwarze Mal leuchtet auf seinem Arm.  
  
Die ganze Prozedur dauert nur Sekunden, und wenig später hat auch der andere Junge das schwarze Mal auf seinem Arm. Der Dolch verschwindet wieder und ich trete zurück in den Kreis. Beide Jungen fallen auf die Knie und küssen erneut den Saum des Mantels. Während der ganzen Zeremonie hat Stille geherrscht, die nur von den beiden Schreien unterbrochen wurde. Jetzt hört man im hinteren Teil des Saales das Schreien von Menschen. Keiner dreht sich um. Jedes weiß, was jetzt folgt.  
  
Voldemort sieht die beiden neuen Death Eater an und wenn er lächeln könnte, würde er es jetzt tun.  
  
"Zwei neue Mitglieder..das freut mich. Beweist mit euere Loyalität!"  
  
Der Kreis öffnet sich und vier Death Eater zerren zwei schreiende Muggelfrauen in die Mitte. Sie sind beide noch jung, nicht älter als die zwei Jungen und schreien um ihr Leben. Offensichtlich hatte schon jemand seinen 'Spaß' an ihnen, denn ihre Kleider sind zerissen und sie sind mit Blut verschmiert. In mir krampft sich alles zusammen. Wenn ich nur etwas tun könnte..aber ich kann nichts tun. Ich bin machtlos.  
  
"Tötet sie!"  
  
Voldemorts Stimme hallt durch den leeren Saal und die beiden Muggel hören auf zu schreien. Ihre Gesichter sind Angstverzerrt. Todesangst - zu Recht. Der ehemalige Slytherin tritt vor, zieht seinen Zauberstab. Zu Selbstsicher. Zu lässig.  
  
"Avade Kedavra!"  
  
Während er die tödlichen Worte ruft und der grüne Blitz eine der beiden Frauen tötet, sehe ich ihn vor mir, wie er in seiner ersten Schulwoche weinend im Bett saß, weil er seine Eltern vermisste und einige Gryffindors ihr geärgert hatten. Wie er gesagt hat, das er nicht versteht, wie man so gemein sein kann. Ich weiß noch, wie ich ihn getröstet habe. Oh, verdammt.  
  
Voldemort lacht. Ein kaltes Geräusch, ein Geräusch, vor dem man Angst haben kann. Könnte. Hat. "Sehr gut. Und nun die andere- töte sie!"  
  
Der ehemalige Gryffindor tritt vor. Zieht zitternd seinen Zauberstab. Meine Augen sehen die Ratte, Pettigrew, wie er wohl damals gezittert haben muss. Was würde Minerva jetzt sagen. Wie gut, das sie das hier nicht sehen muss.  
  
"A..avada..ke....kedavra."  
  
Seine Stimme zittert. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn statt der Frau er selbst in die Luft geflogen wäre. Aber der grüne Blitz verfehlt sein Ziel nicht.  
  
"Sehr gut. Nun, zwei neue Death Eater. Willkommen!"  
  
Glücklich läßt der Ex-gryffindor seinen Zauberstab sinken, verstaut ihn in seiner Tasche. Lässig lehnt sich der Ex-Slytherin an eine Säule. Er ist glücklich.  
  
Eine Death Eater nach dem anderen disapariert. Erfahrungsgemäß warte ich eine Weile. Normalerweise macht Voldemort sich einen Spaß daraus, nachdem neue Death Eater, die ehemalige Hogwarts-Schüler sind, eingeführt wurden, meine Identität preiszugeben. Sehr her, wer alle die Jahre mein Spion in Hogwarts war. Sie sind immer erstaunt. Erfreut. Überrascht. Natürlich kommt es auch heute so.  
  
"Giftmischer!"  
  
Alle sind verschwunden, selbst Malfoy. Nur noch ich, die zwei Neuen und Voldemort sind in dem großen Saal. Ich trete näher an den Thron, verneige mich.  
  
"Mein Lord?"  
  
Voldemort winkt die beiden Jungen näher. Sie knien nieder.  
  
"Seht her, wer euch heute eingeführt hab."  
  
Sie betrachten mich neugierig. Ich senke kurz den Kopf, hebe ihn wieder und setze die Maske ab. Der Ex-Gryffindor quietscht auf. 'Mein' Slytherin lächelt nur. Er neigt kurz den Kopf. "Professor." Ich nicke zurück. "Mr. Whitney" Währendessen starrt der Gryffindor mich an, als wäre ich ein besonders widerliches Reptil. Besonders unrecht hat er nicht.  
  
Voldemort wendet sich wieder an mich. "Giftmischer, geh. Ich werde dir das nächste Mal einen neuen Auftrag geben."  
  
Ich verneige mich erneut, setze die Maske wieder auf und disappariere. Als ich im Verbotenen Wald wieder appariere, ist es stockdunkel und es regnet. Ich lehnte mich an einen großen Baumstamm. Ziehe seufzend die Maske ab und lege den Kopf gegen den Stamm. Meine Augen suchen den Himmel, vielleicht auch Sterne.Aber die Äste sind so dicht, das man keine Sterne sehen kann. Nicht einen einzigen.  
  
Sanft prasselt mir der Regen auf den Kopf, durchnässt erst die Kapuze und dann, als ich sie abgezogen habe, meine Haare. Das kalte Wasser läuft über mein Gesicht, durchnässt meine Kleidung. Ich fühle mich wie unter einer kalten Dusche. Die Nachtluft ist klirrend kalt und ich atme tief ein und aus.Erst, als ich die warmen Tropfen auf meinem Gesicht spüre merke ich, das ich weine. Eigentlich müsste ich Albus Bericht erstatten. Aber ich habe keine Kraft, aufzustehen.  
  
-_-_- 4.10.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


	3. III Licht

Als ich erwache, ist es eiskalt. Um mich herum herrscht Dunkelheit. Ich höre das knirschen von Ästen, schwere Schritte. Wie spät ist es? Noch ist es Nacht. Wie lange habe ich hier gelegen? Meine Kleidung ist komplett durchnässt, es ist kalt. Ich möchte aufstehen, heimlaufen. Aber ich bin so schrecklich müde..  
  
Als ich die Augen das nächste mal öffne, schaukelt der ganze Untergrund. Wo zum Mephistoles bin ich? Es ist immer noch kühl, aber nicht mehr kalt. Irgendetwas warmes hält mich fest, trägt mich. Hagrid? Wahrscheinlich hat er mich im Wald gefunden. Er sucht immer den Wald ab, wenn ich zu Voldemort appariere. Falls ich so mitgenommen bin, das ich nicht mehr laufen kann. Es kommt nicht allzuoft vor, meistens schaffe ich den Weg bis zum Schloss noch, aber es kommt vor. In letzter Zeit des öfteren. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft er mir schon das Leben gerettet hat. Wie oft ich schon im Wald erfroren oder von irgendetwas gefressen worde wäre, wenn Hagrid mich nicht jedesmal sucht und findet. Ich habe aufgehört, zu zählen.  
  
"Hagrid?" Es wird hell, warm. "Danke, Hagrid. Leg ihn auf das Sofa. Danke." Albus? Ich spüre, wie Hagrid mich vorsichtig auf dem Sofa ablegt, wie Albus eine Decke um mich wickelt. "Mein Gott, was ist geschehen? Er ist ja tropfnass." Albus streicht mir eine nasse Haarsträhne aus den Gesicht. Ich bin immer noch zu müde, die Augen richtig zu öffnen. "Lag unter einem Baum. War wohl ohnmächtig, oder so. Is total nass geworden, Direktor." Eine Minute stille. Dann wieder Albus. "Danke, vielen Dank. Bis morgen, Hagrid." "Bis morgen, Direktor." Dann fällt eine Tür zu und schwere Schritte entfernen sich. Ich höre die leichten Schritte des Direktors, dann wieder stille. Schließlich setzt er sich neben mich auf das Sofa. "Ach Kind.. was ist passiert?" Ich murmele etwas, unwillig, zu sprechen. Schlafen. Das wäre jetzt schön. Dann wird es wieder dunkel.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwache ich in Albus Bett. Es ist warm, bequem und vor allem ist es trocken. Er selbst liegt auf dem Sofa, auf dem ich gestern Nacht noch eingeschlafen bin. Die Sonne scheint durch das hohe Fenster, malt helle Muster auf dem Holzboden. Ich mag dieses Zimmer sehr, es ist so hell. Vielleicht hätte ich selbst auch einmal so ein Zimmer gehabt, vielleicht, wenn mein Leben anders geworden wäre.. Schnell verscheuche ich diesen Gedanken wieder. Dinge sind, wie sie sind. Kein Grund, über 'was wäre, wenn..' nachzudenken. Es macht einen nur noch verzweifelter. Und das vertrage ich momentan nicht. Ich schließe wieder meine Augen, lasse mich in die weichen Kissen sinken. Was wäre, wenn..  
  
"Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen?" Albus steht im Zimmer. Ich gähne, strecke mich, setze mich auf. "Gute Morgen, Albus. Danke, im nachhinein sehr gut." Albus lächelt. "War wohl etwas zu kalt im Wald.Zieh dich an, ich bestelle Frühstück bei den Hauselfen."  
  
Nur wenig später sitzen wir beide am Frühstückstisch. Schwarzer Tee, mit Milch, und das so stark, das er jeden Teekenner umgeworfen hätte. Mein Standart-Frühstück. Albus bedient sich ausführlich an den Brötchen. "Hmm..lecker. Etwas Melone?" Bevor ich mich dessen erwehren kann, liegen einige Melonenstücke auf meinem Teller. Einmal mehr überlistet. "Kind..was ist gestern abend passiert?" Albus wird ernst. Ich lege das Messer, mit dem ich gerade eine Melone zerkleinern wollte, beiseite. In der Hoffnung, das meine Stimme möglichst neutral klingt, beginne ich aufzuzählen. "James Whitney, Daniel Page. Wie du weißt, sind beide letzten Sommer abgegangen. Whitney arbeitet im Ministerium, Page in St. Mungos." Albus ist fassunglos. "Page? Der kleine, der immer Quidditch spielen wollte und nie ins Team gekommen ist. Der Gryffindor?" Ich nicke. "Korrekt. Minervas sauberer Gryffindor. Whitney war mehr oder weniger ein typischer Kandidat.. allerdings sind seine Eltern keine Death Eater, ebenso wie Pages. Whitney wird die Gier nach Wissen dorthingetrieben haben. Er wollte immer alles haben." Albus legt den Kopf schief. "Was mich an einen kleinen, brillianten Slytherin erinnert, der auch immer unbedingt alles wissen musste.." Ich schaue auf meinen Teller. Trotzdem kann ich nicht verhindern, das sich eine Spur Bitterkeit in meine Stimme schleicht. "Und der letztendlich auch bei Voldemort gelandet ist. Wolltest du das sagen?"  
  
Albus schüttelt den Kopf. "Das wollte.." Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Gib dir keine Mühe, du hast ja doch Recht. Ich wollte alles haben und habe es auch bekommen." Ich zucke die Schultern. "Allerdings kann man hoffen, das Whitney intelligent genug ist, zu bemerken, was für einen Fehler er begangen hat. Ich habe immer gehofft, das er das früher bemerkt." Resigniert wedele ich mit meiner rechten Hand in der Luft herum. Albus schüttelt den Kopf. "Der Junge hat mich immer ein bißchen an dich erinnert. Allerdings warst du brillianter. Und schwieriger.." "Sollte das ein Kompliment sein?" Albus lächelt. "Vielleicht."  
  
Ich esse ein Stück Melone, aber sie schmeckt irgendwie schal. Es ist, als würde alles seinen Geschmack verlieren, sobald die Sprache auf Voldemort kommt. Und auf die, die wir verloren haben.  
  
"Page kenne ich nicht genug, um irgendetwas genaueres sagen zu können. Aber ich würde vermuten, das ihn die Gier nach Macht zu Voldemort getrieben hat. Warum er ein Gryffindor geworden ist, habe ich mich schon immer gefragt. Er wäre bei Huffelpuff viel besser aufgehoben. Für Slytherin wäre er zu feige.. Naja."  
  
Nachdenklich kaue ich auf meiner Melone herum. "Warum muss es immer so weit kommen? Warum wollen immer wieder Schüler die Seite wechseln? Woran liegt es? Häufig genug an den Eltern, ich weiß. Es ist schwer, sich von den Idealen seiner Eltern zu lösen. Aber es gibt auch Schüler, die es schaffen. Warum sind es immer die schwachen, die armen und die ganz starken, die wechseln? Die zu intelligenten und die kompletten Idioten?" Albus starrt auf sein Brötchen, dann schaut er mich an. "Ich weiß es nicht, Severus. Aber es war schon immer so. Es war auch schon zu deiner Zeit so. Die schwachen werden von der Macht angezogen, die Intelligenten vom Wissen." Müde schüttele ich meinen Kopf.  
  
"Ich bin es so leid, sie immer gehen zu sehen. Warum kann man nichts tun? Warum?" Langsam stütze ich meine Ellebogen auf den Tisch, legen meinen Kopf in meine Hände. Albus lehnt sich seufzend zurück. "Ich weiß Kind, ich weiß. Wir leiden alle darunter. Aber wir müssen auch an die denken, die es schaffen. Die jenigen, die auf unserer Seite bleiben. Macht es das nicht wert, weiterzumachen?"  
  
Einen Moment herrscht Stille, dann hebe ich meinen Kopf wieder, atme tief durch. Betrachte Albus, der nachdenklich eine Fliege verflogt, die um die Marmelade kreist, sich schließlich hineinsetzt und festklebt. Er nimmt seinen Löffel und befreit das festklebende Insekt, das sich mit einem leise Summen wieder in die Luft erhebt und weiterfliegt.  
  
Und eigentlich hat er Recht. Wir haben soviele verloren, aber wir haben auch viele retten können. Trotzdem schmerzt es jedesmal, zu sehen, wie sie einen Fehler begehen. Einen Fehler, der sich nicht mehr zuückgängig machen läßt. Der unwiderruflich ist. Auch wenn sie irgendwann einsehen, das sie einen Fehler gemacht haben, sie können nicht zurück. Niemand kann das. Man kann es versuchen,aber ob man es schaffen kann, ist nicht bekannt. Ich bin gerade dabei, es auszutesten.  
  
Wie viele haben wir retten können...und wie viele werden wir noch retten? Dafür lohnt es sich weiterzumachen. Es lohnt sich aber auch, um denen, die ihren Fehler einsehen, die möglichkeit zu geben, zurückzukommen. Um wieder ans Licht zu kommen. Dafür lohnt es sich. Dafür arbeiten wir weiter, alle, die gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Gegen die Dunkelheit.  
  
Draußen scheint die Sonne.  
  
-_-_-  
  
5.10.2002 S/Fayet ( dafayet@hotmail.com ) 


End file.
